


I'm Here Now

by silent_rage



Series: Daily challenge to get used to writing often [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, also lmao i find it hella funny that i found out the name quinn king already exists, and then i protect her, honestly i had no goal for this so i left it whenever i decided i didn't want to write anymore, i go into my ocs world and i regret the angst i gave her, implied i guess, not really said but eh, this is literally directionless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: I isekei'd myself to take care of my OC as a kid because it's what she deserves instead of what she got because I loved the angst
Relationships: Myself & Quinn King
Series: Daily challenge to get used to writing often [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110635





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> so i was made to start writing on January 17th but then I went on a full comic/drawing craze and here I am finally starting on what I planned on a month later lmao

Her hand was so small in mine. I was short, didn't even pass the five feet mark, yet here she was, looking up at me with the utmost trust with her smaller-than-mine hand clutching on like a lifeline. Quinn, my precious Quinn, was as small as I made her, so fragile looking in this harsh world I put her in. I didn't have to see other children to know she was smaller than the other five-year-olds, or that there were already scars lining up beneath the clothes even though I couldn't see them. She was everything I made her into and it made me want to cry. 

This small, sweet, child was going to grow up tortured by her own father's hands with no one else but an elder brother to try and protect her. She was going to grow up thinking nothing of herself other than a tool to be used and prodded at, shown no fatherly love until years later, years after her first father-figure was killed and her body broken beyond repair. She would get her happy ending, but at the cost of ruining her. My hand tightened around hers, tears blurring my vision until only the blonde of her hair was the only thing I could make out. 

Standing before me was my original character, one I've had for years, one I twisted and twisted until her story, her life, was to where I wanted it. Where her childhood beat her down and down again until she wasn't sure she'd be able to get up again. It would take her twenty-nine years to finally achieve the happiness she wanted, where everyone she grew to love was reunited and together. But now, right now, she was only five-years-old in a house that is never going to be a home for her. Here, where she'd stuck to the only person besides her brother who had shown her kindness. Where she is a child who only wants to be loved. 

The tears fell, the love and protectiveness I have for her bursting in my chest until it hurt and not hesitating to tug her body to mine in a crushing hug. Quinn stayed quiet but her small arms circled around my waist, head snuggling into my chest. The sobs that wanted out were forcefully shut down, nuzzling my head on top of hers, hand patting her hair while the other squeezing her closer to me. she returned it in fervor, leaning until to part of her wasn't pressed into me, no noise coming out but knowing she was also crying. I already knew why - this would be her first hug that didn't come from Ryan, the first hug she's ever gotten from someone else. I could only hope it was as warm as I wanted it to be for her. Maybe, just maybe, she'd remember this kindness when she needed it. I didn't know if I could change things, but I wanted to at least make things slightly better like Ryan tries to do. She needs more than one person in her corner. 

"I'll be here, okay?" her head instantly nodded and my eyes closed, "I'll always be here for you, Q."

**Author's Note:**

> this was like hella short and all but like I didn't have any expectations lol
> 
> anyway my poor bby Quinny I love her so much and if I were to ever meet her in her world I would instantly regret every decision I made for her. I'm a young adult and in her world, I would definitely have no physical/political power over her dad so the best thing I could do is try and make her life easier for her.


End file.
